L Should Kiss The Girl
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Aproximo-me e sento a seu lado. Seu perfume de pêssego penetra lentamente minhas narinas, criando leves devaneios momentâneos. ... Senti que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Mentira. Eu sabia o que eu queria fazer. UA - L e Misa OC.


**Death Note não me pertence. É do Titio Ohba e do Titio Obata =D Só eu peguei o L emprestado por um tempo, mas depois eu devolvo 8D**

_**L Should Kiss The Girl**_

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her**_

Ela está ali. Sentada no banco perto do jardim, como de costume. Tem um livro em mãos, provavelmente de romance dramático. Não é das mais estudiosas. Mas é bonita. Muito bonita. Seus cabelos loiros realçam sua beleza entre as outras.

_**And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

Está um pouco triste. Mas esconde isso com sua maquiagem pesada. Acho que levou outro fora _dele_. Eu não devia me importar, mas não consigo fingir que não sinto _algo a mais_ por ela. Uma garota tão bela quanto ela não deveria ficar triste por coisas assim. Deveria ir lá apoiá-la. Mas acho que não vai adiantar em nada.

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her**_

Aproximo-me e sento a seu lado. Seu perfume de pêssego penetra lentamente minhas narinas, criando leves devaneios momentâneos. Ela levanta a cabeça do livro que estava lendo e me sorri um sorriso triste. Pergunto por que está assim, mesmo a resposta sendo meio óbvia. Ela força o sorriso mais ainda e diz que está tudo bem. Eu olho diretamente em seus olhos e ela desaba em lágrimas, abraçando-me fortemente.

_**It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_

Eu retribuo o abraço e ela começa a me contar o que houve. Ela ia se acalmando aos poucos e eu sentia cada vez meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem significativamente.

_**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Contava do encontro fracassado da noite anterior e do fora que havia levado _dele_. Desabafava como uma criança, porém já não chorava mais como uma. Queria poder fazer algo a mais por você além disso...

_**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better**_

Seu lápis de olho agora escorria, manchando sua alva face de preto. Sua face já estava meio avermelhada de tanto chorar, ela estava envergonhada. Achava não ser boa o bastante para _ele_. Ela enterrou o rosto mais ainda no meu ombro. Queria afogar todas as mágoas.

_**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl**_

Senti meu rosto ir enrubescendo levemente, pois o contato com ela acelerava cada vez mais minha pulsação. Senti que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Mentira. Eu _sabia_ o que eu _queria_ fazer.

_**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl

O que eu realmente queria fazer era sentir o gosto daqueles lábios dela contra os meus. Mas acho que isso não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento. Ela estava, talvez, fragilizada, e seria uma falta minha me aproveitar disso.

_**Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it

Levantei seu rosto à altura do meu e pude ver o quão avermelhados estavam àqueles lindos olhos sempre alegres, mas no momento tão tristes. Ela já estava mais controlada de novo. Limpei-lhe as lágrimas com a mão e aproximei meu rosto do dela ao ponto de sentir sua respiração no meu rosto.

_**How you wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Inclinei meu rosto mais e toquei seus lábios levemente. Ela se assustou um pouco no começo, mas correspondeu rápido. Senti o beijo por parte dela com a mesma intensidade que por minha.

_**Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Ficamos ali alguns minutos, até o sinal tocar e alguns dos alunos começarem a entrar em suas salas. Quando nos demos por falta do ar, soltamo-nos e nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, nossas pulsações aceleradas e nossas faces muito enrubescidas.

_**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl

Eu sussurrei em sua orelha um simples "Aishiteru", a qual ela respondeu "Aishiteru mo" e sorriu. Não estava mais triste por ele. Estava feliz por saber que haviam pessoas que _realmente_ a amavam pelo o que ela era.

_**La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!**_

La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Ela selou nossos lábios novamente e ficamos por ali por mais alguns segundos, até que o sinal tocou novamente, e o restante dos alunos saiu apressado para suas salas. Ela me olhou, sorriu e levantou dizendo ir ao banheiro refazer a maquiagem borrada e pra nos vermos na saída. Segurei-a pelo braço e despedi-me com um selinho. Ela sorriu novamente e saiu.

_**Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espero que tenham gostado! 8D Eu fiz essa história meio que do nada e assim ficou. Tomara que não esteja tão ruim quanto eu penso =x' Espero que gostem principalmente a Dawn e Dusk *-* Música: Kiss The Girl de Ashley Tisdale C;

Mereço reviews? *-*


End file.
